


Don't Apologize First

by todoroki_namu (rap_cinna_mon)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_cinna_mon/pseuds/todoroki_namu
Summary: Boruto remembers their anniversary, but Shikadai doesn't.Boruto can bake cakes, but Shikadai can't.Boruto loves Shikadai, but don't worry. Shikadai loves Boruto too.





	Don't Apologize First

**Author's Note:**

> After watching episode 66, I just can't contain this gushing feelings of fuwa fuwa after seeing those two on the train, shy with each other and teasing Boruto!!! :;(∩´﹏`∩);:  
> I feel like I have to write it you know!  
> So here goes nothing.

"That's why I told you there's absolutely nothing for you to worry about!"

"Listen here, Boruto! You broke three of your ribs during the last mission! There's no way I'm letting you take up another one just like that!"

"Oh come on, Shikadai! I've patched up splendidly. I'm all alright now. Again, I'm alright. I promise not to get hurt like before. I hate getting fractures too. So no worries okay?"

....

"No." 

"I'm sorry, what?!" 

"I said ... NO!"

"WHY NOT?! OH LORD, YOU'RE NOT MY FREAKING MOM. HECK EVEN MY DAD DOESN'T STOP M-"

"BUT I AM, YOUR FREAKING LOVER!" 

Shikadai grabbed one of Boruto's hand.

"I. Am. Your. Boyfriend." 

His voice breaking.

"Do you know how hard was it for me when I saw Mitsuki carrying you, who was unconscious and bleeding all over the place?"

Shikadai tightens his grip.

"Even when you're lying stagnant on the ground, the enemies kept looking for you! They wanted to tear you into pieces! They wanted to make sure you're not seeing another morning again!!!!"

Shikadai took both of Boruto's hands and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I don't want that... I don't... Want that.... Tsk!"

Silence fell and Boruto was utterly speechless when Shikadai's shoulders were shaking and sobs were heard.

"Shikadai... I really need to go. I need-"

"WHAT FOR?"

"I want to make sure our 15th will be free!"

"Our 15th? W-why?? What's going on with the 15th?"

Shikadai wiped some of his tears away. That boy is now filled with complete confusion and curiosity. Boruto on the hand, became more speechless than before. If that was even possible. 

After a few moments of analyzing, Boruto got it. 

...

Shikadai doesn't remember. He had the guts to forget about it. Wow, he's a genius for sure! How come all the smart guys are actually fucking dumb???? It amazes Boruto.

"(This bastard!)" Boruto was already making faces. The more Shikadai asked, the more irritated he gets.

"That's it, I'm going."

"What? Did you not hear what I said? All of that? None of it got into your head????"

"Well, if you want something to get into someone's head, might as well get what's gonna happen on the 15th into your head."

"Oi, oi, Boruto. What's with the attitude?"

"Oi, oi, Shikadai. What's with the idiocy?"

"I'm serious. I'm not letting you g-"

"THEN I'M FUCKING SERIOUS TOO! ... I'M NOT GONNA COME BACK UNTIL YOU REMEMBER WHY I WANT TO TAKE AS MANY MISSIONS AS POSSIBLE SO THAT I CAN EARN LONGER REST DAYS!" 

Boruto was already letting his Lighting out bit by bit as a warning to Shikadai that he was being serious. But without Shikadai manages to answer back, Boruto jumped of the window and headed his way to his team.

After watching Boruto go, Shikadai brainstormed the whole day thinking about the 15th.

"(It's a Wednesday. He wanted a break on Wednesday? That's pretty rare. Longer rest days?? Why??? Hmmmm, I'm already free on that 15th since my last mission was quite heavy. Does he want to take a break together? Aww, that's cute... But.... Our weekends are always off.... ??????????? Boruto, what do you want??????") 

Shikadai's determination to know what was up with Boruto was really making him go as far as the seven seas. He played shogi for heaven's sake.

So, after hours of getting stucked, he decided to take a break and eat brain food. He just noticed that a new memo was up on the fridge. 

"Cake!   
\- Icing vanilla   
\- More flour (just in case)  
\- Eggs (buy some for the fridge too)  
\- Butter   
\- Sugar! (I think the one at home is finished...)   
\- Milk. Lotsa milk. Shikadai can get grumpy without his before bed milk."

"(A cake? ... Why?)" 

Shikadai decided that it's too much of a hassle to think so hard for sonehthing he would definitely won't get an answer for. He called up a professional.

"Chocho."

"Hai, hai, Shikadai. What's up?~"

"If you're in a relationship, and one of you are eager for a specific day, even want to bake a cake for it, what does it mean?"

"Shikadai, did something happen between you and Boruto?"

"Don't ask the unnecessary."

"Geez, I can't even put my nose in even for a little. ... Hmmmmm, probably something important I guess. Birthday?"

"Impossible. Both of our birthdays had passed."

"Shikadai you smart ass. Then it would totally yall anniversary or sumthin'."

"Anniversary?"

"Yeah, obviously. Christmas is still very far away. I don't think cake is suitable for Thanksgiving and since you said yall birthdays had passed. Ain't anniversary is left?"

"Anniversary."

"Welp, you've done it now big guy."

"What do you mean?"

"I can totally see Boruto as the touchy type. You'll have to try very hard to get him back. Okay, bye bye now~ I have a spa appointment at 10~"

"Ah, okay. Thanks Chocho."

"Hai, hai."

...

"(Anniversary huh? It's on the 15th? I thought it was at the end of the month? Shit. How could I forget? Boruto was ready to throw everything out the window at that time just to confess to me. How could I forget? Oh shit, what did I do last year?") 

Shikadai went through the drawers and the living room

"Ahha!" 

He gleams with victory.

"Last year, we didn't have the time to celebrate on the exact day because both of us were busy. The years before too but last year he sulked quite bad at that time, and that's why I decided that we should have a picnic. .... Oh, so I got the wrong date huh? Hmmm~ I got the wrong date."

...  
...  
...

"OH SHIT, I GOT THE WRONG DATE!"

Shikadai's mind exploded with the sudden realization. No wonder he got mad! He screamed at himself. 

"Waitwaitwaitwait. Calm down, self. He'll be back in a four days time. Healthily I hope. So I only have that much time to come up with something..... I have all the time in the world to think of a way to spend our time this year but what does Boruto want?" 

After playing a couple more rounds of shogi, he got it. He finally got it. 

"Cake!" 

-meanwhile on boruto's side-

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH. RASENGAN!!!"

Not three but five men got stuck in the jutsu's vortex and were defeated at once.

*whistle* "Not bad Boruto. You really manhandled them." 

Boruto just stayed silent while watching the men twitching here and there. 

"What's up Boruto? You've been tensed the whole mission. And I really don't want to compliment you or anything but we got this job done earlier than expected because of you. WHICH IS CREEPY AS HELL! SO WHAT'S WRONG IDIOT????"

"NOTHING'S WRONG! I JUST WANT TO GET BACK EARLY AND SMACKED THE SHIT OUTTA HIM!"

"Who's him?"

"Is it Shikadai? Did you guys have a fight?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Then tell me instead Boruto. I'll be sure to listen."

"Don't want. Cuz then when I'm in the middle of talking, you'll cut me off and flirt with me. I really hate that Mitsuki." 

"Ah, miss my chance."

"Pfft, you never have one in the first place. Stop trying Mitsuki."

"Sarada, you're heart broken too right when they announced their relationship?"

"W-w-w-whAt??????!!!!! NO I DIDN'T! I WAS HAPPY FOR THEM AND STILL, YOU MORON!"

...  
...  
...

"I appreciate all the love guys but what's the point of being in a relationship if you guys can't even remember the important dates?"

"Boruto. I have an amazing memory storage. There's no way I could forget anything important."

"ALL MEN DO IS LIE!"

"News splash idiot. You're a man too. Just not my man. Wanna change that?"

"You guys are unbelievable!" 

Boruto's eyes started watering. 

"Ah. I have a stupid guy, who doesn't even remember our anniversary as my boyfriend and insensitive pricks, who won't stop hitting on me as my friends. Perfect!"  
...  
...  
...

"Do you guys know that I was so ready to drop everything like getting disown by own family and even my title as a shinobi when I decided to confess to him? I was even prepared to throw away our friendship so that he won't be awkward around me. *sobs* And we never had a break together at the same time *sobs* moreover time to spend precious days together *sobs* but this year *sobs* we finally managed to get some time off. TOGETHER. But what do I get? *sobs*"

"Awh, Boruto we're sorry for playing around and taking your matter lightly. I'm sure by now Shikadai already remembers. It has been two days. And we're going back tomorrow. I'm sure the whole time when we were doing our mission, Shikadai works very hard to remember and might even tried to prepare something. Cheer up Boruto. Shikadai loves you too."

"Boruto, as much as I want to be the guy next to you, I also want you to be happy with the person of your choice. Your happiness comes first instead of my selfish desires. And Shikadai. He knows how to treat people well. Especially you, the one he was willing to committed to even though he knows that relationships are a drag. But for you, he doesn't mind that."

*tsk*tsk* 

-back at the household-

"Ouh! Oh, oh I forgot to wear it again! Hot! Hot!" 

Clattering noises filled the kitchen but this time Shikadai was quite happy with the results. Even though it's not prefect but he has another whole day tomorrow to completely master it.

"I'm back!" 

Shikadai swore he never had flinched so that. 

"Boruto! You're back already??!"

Boruto's heart sunken

"What? Don't like me here??? Finally think that I'm a hassle? A drag? HUH???!"

"Woah, woah, woah tough guy. What the hell? I was just surprised you came back early and healthy to boot. I didn't say anything about not liking you here."

Shikadai went towards him and grabbed his hand. He pulled Boruto towards the living room and at that time Boruto noticed something.

"What's up with those hands?" 

"Hahaha! I just accidentally burned them a bunch of times."

"wHAT THE FUCK?"

"It's nothing serious Boruto. It will heal in couple of days time."

"Who the heck were you battling?"

"Not who, but what. Pfft, it was the kitchen."

"The .... Kitchen ...."

Since the kitchen and the dining room was before the living room, Boruto looked aside towards the kitchen. On the counter, a variety of ingredients were opened, stacked, used and kept away.

"What were you doing?" 

Boruto stopped and forced Shikadai to stop too. He pulled his hands towards him and examined them.

"You burned your hands while cooking?"

Shikadai replied with a quick shake.

"Baking?"

Shikadai replied with a quick nod.

"Y-you...."

"Boru..to?"

"*tsk*tsk* I'M SORRY! UGH."

"B-B-Boruto??????!"

"You hurt yourself. Because of me. I'm so sorry."

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. No. Don't apologize first. Boruto calmed down. Let's sit."

Boruto continued to shed tears.

"Hey Boruto. You're seriously not making any sense here. Weren't you mad at me because I forgot our anniversary?"

"Yeah -hic- but I didn't want to hurt -hic- y-you."

"Nonsense. Why are you hurting me? I'm the one who forgot right?"

Shikadai immediately caresses Boruto's cheek and held a tight grip on his hands. 

"But I just want you to remember ... Ugh! Not -hic- hurt yourself."

"Boruto..." 

Shikadai slowed down his strokes and gently went down to pulled Boruto's face up. He leans in closely and gave his forehead a light kiss.

"I thought you'd be happy with my effort." 

He kisses again.

"You can never cook idiot. You can't even fry an egg. I'm satisfied with just an apology and a hug. *sobs* Not bandages and tears *sobs*"

"I'm sorry for forgetting our fourth anniversary Boruto. It's only been months since we're started living together but it's the first time that we have a break at the same time since we've started dating each other. I'm really sorry Boruto."

Shikadai wrapped his arms around Boruto tightly. To make sure that Boruto still feel the intense heat of his feelings for him. To make sure that Boruto can hear the forever beating of his heart even though they've only been together for four years. 

"I love you."

Boruto embraced him back.

"I love you too." 

Shikadai loosen the hold just enough to see Boruto's face and give him a kiss on the nose. They continued hugging for moments that felt like eternity. 

"Boruto..."

Shikadai let go of the hug and cupped Boruto's face ever so caringly and while his thumbs busy caressing Boruto's cheeks, he went in for a deep kiss. Boruto was shy. Because one thing often leades to the other.

"nngh"

Boruto started to moan when Shikadai keep mixing their saliva together, playing with his tongue, showing dominance. 

"Hah....hah....Shika...dai."

"Haha. I'm sorry. I got carried away. You just got back, want to take a bath together?"

Boruto nods with face red like beet.


End file.
